Fact: She Loves Him
by VallyDream
Summary: It's a fact that she loves him. And he can't change that. But she can. AU Vincent/Whitney and some Zack/Whitney and Sweets/Whitney because it's always fun! Rated T for depressing themes, as normal.


**This is in honor of my twentieth story!**

**No, not really. Dunno. I was hanging out the washing when this came to me. SOOOO TIME FOR SOME SLIGHTLY DEPRESSING AU ONE-SHOTS. Life is always fun with Val right?**

* * *

_("Termites eat wood twice as fast when listen to heavy metal music."_

_"I didn't know that." She smiles at him. An actual smile. Showing her pointy teeth, and her eyes crinkling around the edges. She's the first person there to think that his facts aren't useless. _

_"Did you know that the pupil of th human eye expands forty-five percent when when it sees something it likes?" _

_"Your full of it, aren't you?" She smirks. Meanly. Like she doesn't care anymore and then- she kisses him. Like a proper, full-on kiss. Then she walks away like nothing ever happened.)_

He watches her. Not like that. Not in the weird, stalker, peeping-Tom way. In the _God-I-Miss-You,-Why-Did-I-Die? _way. She misses him as well. He knows that she does. She's still got that stuffed elephant named _Ellie _that he won her at the fair. She still loves him. She really does, and that's a fact. Facts are the building blocks of life and she loves him. Fact.

But when he sees her with him, he knows that she doesn't love him anymore. She's loves that psychologist Not him. Not some dead anthropology intern. She's worth more then him. She's perfection and he's imperfect.

.

.

When they break up she leaves town for a couple months. Her first stop is her new flat. She packs up somethings _(including _Ellie _and a white tiger named Zack) _and books plane tickets to somewhere_. _She calls a cab and travels away. He doesn't know where she's going until she stops at the mental asylum.

_Zack Addy._

He knows that she hasn't visited him in years. The last time he saw her she has short black and blonde hair _(she'd cut it to her neck and bleached half of it). _She tells them that she's here to see Zack Addy. Her hair looks longer then when he last saw it. And she's redyed the red bits.

She goes in there and Zack looks stunned to see her. She smiles at him and says that she's sorry. Sorry for leaving him. Sorry for never writing or visiting. She tells him that Vincent, is dead. She says that no intern as ever managed to live up to him. She tells him that Dr. Brennan hasn't manged to replace him yet and never will.

Zack says he loves her but she can't tell him back. She crys when she leaves, but her back is turned away from Zack. He's the only one who can see her tears.

The raven gets back into her car and cries for the next hour. There's a piece of paper on the floor of her car, and he doesn't know what it is. And it's bothering him. Fact. Black makeup smudges cover her faces and she stops him a crappy motel for the night. They ask her name and she says 'Faith Nigel-Murrey'. She pays him cash.

.

.

That morning she takes a plane to England. She doesn't speak to anyone on the plane and when the customs man flirts with her, she looks like she wants to kill him. _Birmingham_. Is all she can say. They think that she's crazy, but she passed the back ground check. As a Jeffersonian Intern, with two doctorates and a third on the way; how can they not want her?

He still wants to know what's on the paper when she stands on it and it flutters into the breeze. A dark hair man,_ (that looks far to much like him for his liking) _catches it; he laughs at it. Crumpling it up and throwing it at her, he watches as more tears start to form in her eyes and she reads her messy hand writing.

_16 Things That I Want:_

_1. Bacon_

_2. Bacon_

_3. Ice Cream_

_4. Bacon_

_5. Bacon_

_6. Bacon_

_7. Bacon_

_8. Bacon_

_9. Bacon_

_10. Bacon_

_11. Bacon_

_12. Bacon_

_13. Bacon_

_14. Bacon_

_15. Bacon_

_16. Vincent Nigel-Murrey._

She cries and crossed 1 to 15 out and writes Vincent Nigel Murrey instead. He likes that. She tucks it into her pocket and takes a cab to a hotel. She pays cash again (he doesn't remember when she got money changed but she must have at some point). She pays cash again and tells then that her name is Faith Nigel-Murrey. He can't figure out way she says Faith. **(A/N: Guess why, geniuses) **She spends the rest of the day crying and sleeping.

.

.

When the next day rolls around, she buys flowers and brings the fixed up note with her to a graveyard. She hides the note in the flowers and leaves them there.

It's the anniversary of his death.

And at 9.03 pm that same night, it's hers too.

.

.

Word gets back to DC when the owner of the hotel finds her body. No one can understand the note, but only Hodgins can read the code that she's writen it in. But he doesn't tell anyone. Because it's not to them.

Hodgins translates it and then tells Doctor Sweets. He doesn't want to know. Only ten people actually go to her funeral Her two sisters, Hodgins, Angela, Brennan, Booth, Fisher, Wendall, Clark and Arastoo. But then Zack Addy shows up with Sweets. Sweets tells them to look after Zack because he doesn't want to be there. Daisy shows up five minutes late and cry's enough to fill a large pool.

She's up there with him now and he knows that she loves him. She really does. Because she told him. She told him to his face that she loves him. But it's not like anyone will ever be able to know now.

**Fact**.

* * *

**Drum roll ****for the AUness of this story. **

**If your in the mood to review this that would be cool. And you'll get to meet me! Or one of my look-a-likes.**

**In other words, a cup of tea will randomly appear on your door-step. **


End file.
